


Реализация права

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dubious Consent, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: - Ты сам об этом попросил, - Венгрия злорадно усмехнулся. – А ведь могли решить вопрос полюбовно.





	Реализация права

Название: Реализация права  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 25 мая 2017

 

***********************************

 

\- Ты сам об этом попросил, - Венгрия злорадно усмехнулся. – А ведь могли решить вопрос полюбовно.

Румыния, зябко обнимая себя за плечи, перевел воспаленный взгляд на Дунай – сил смотреть на самодовольную рожу венгра не было. Великая река степенно несла свои воды, ей и дела не было до Стефановых трагедий. Там, на другом берегу, наслаждался последним летним днем сербский Кладово… Близость границ друга слабо, но ободряла. Близость стоящего почти вплотную к нему Хедервари заставляла сердце истерично биться об ребра скованного оцепенением тела. 

Губы, мучительно искусанные еще при «удовлетворении» первого ультиматума (Россия, солнечно улыбнувшись, посоветовал их не облизывать, чтоб быстрее зажило), высохли и склеились. Словно ослабевшая плоть, противясь гордому возмущению разума, уговаривала: молчи, ради Бога, молчи, ты не в том положении, чтобы язвить. Беда была лишь в том, что слабело тело быстрее разума.

\- Твое «полюбовно» хуже смерти. 

…лицемерный ублюдок. 

Резко разомкнувшиеся губы защипало, и Батори брезгливо поморщился – до чего же противно. Эржерону это не понравилось. Настолько, что следующим, что Румыния ощутил, была железная хватка на горле. А следующим, о чем подумал – что насчет ублюдка он, кажется, добавил отнюдь не мысленно и сам не заметил.

\- Следи за языком, мышка, - процедил Хедервари, давя на горло так, что Стефану пришлось прижаться к нему спиной, чтобы не начать хрипеть от удушья. – А то эта стальная безделушка, которую ты смеешь называть короной, и так слишком легкая, чтобы крепко держаться у тебя на голове. Вдруг ее кто-то собьет? Кто-то, кто очень зол. 

Батори, чувствуя, как от затылка к вискам разливается пугающий полуобморочный холодок, закрыл глаза: давай, Эрж, надави посильнее, а то под веками шевелится и кишит призраками мгла, окутывающая берега памяти. В беспамятстве лучше. Ведь эти берега усеяны трупами, и их сладковато-гнилостный запах витает над отравленной водой, его, страну, не могущей убить (а жаль…), и над сырой от крови землей…

…как витал, смешиваясь с гарью сожженных полей, когда они с Эржем катались по траве, и каждый пытался дотянуться до отлетевшего в сторону клинка первым. Он сумел. Но в тот самый миг, когда его пальцы обхватили рукоять, Венгрия сломал ему другую руку. Удар проскользнул мимо. А второй попытки Хедервари уже не допустил.

Давай, Эрж. Твоей ярости нет предела, она, кажется, может столкнуть на небе солнце и луну… Ты хочешь этого, да? Хочешь, чтобы они столкнулись, и в развернувшемся светопреставлении золотые крыла румынского орла опалил и подрезал огонь? Чтобы он стал черен, как ночь? Ночь, где господствует сон, мертвенный сон, от которого пробудиться во второй раз уже не удастся, потому что, в конечном счете, «тогда» не вышло, а потому и «сейчас» у Румынии больше нет и не будет?.. 

\- Не надейся, что легко отделаешься, - вдруг ослабив хватку, усмехнулся Хедервари и пояснил, проводя ладонью по шее Стефана сверху вниз, до рубашки, и, запустив пальцы под воротник, пугающе медленно – предвкушающе – оглаживая ключицу: - Ты чертовых полмесяца, прячась за дипломатический протокол, кровь из меня сосал. Я требую сатисфакции. 

\- Северной Трансильвании тебе мало? – с трудом заставив голос не дрогнуть на драгоценном названии, спросил Батори.

Много, конечно! Северной Трансильвании этой венгерской сволочи слишком много! Но он не то что не Италия, с которым Германия ведет совместные дела, или Австрия, на которого Людвиг Мюллер, тщетно прикрываясь маской покровительственного вида, смотрит, как влюбленный мальчишка, – он даже не кто-то уровня Болгарии, чтобы его интересы и его мнение хоть кого-то хоть немного интересовали. Его даже не позвали в Бельведер. Одно утешение: Венгрию – тоже. 

\- Мало ли мне Северной Трансильвании? – переспросил Эрж насмешливо. – Ах, глупый маленький мышонок… 

Бока железным обручем сдавили чужие властные объятия.

\- Я лично предпочитаю все, что мне принадлежало. 

Первым порывом было дернуться, что есть сил. И неважно, что попытка вырваться будет заведомо провальной. Перестать сопротивляться – как предать себя. Но…

Нет.

Пусть Хедервари смеется над его знаменем, постулирующим вечное стремление к свободе, пусть в его короне нет ни грамма золота, пусть ему самому кажется порой, что его собственный геральдический орел сжимает в клюве крест, чтобы не кричать от разъедающей мозг боли – он еще помнит, что такое честь и достоинство. Пока – помнит. 

\- Убери руки, Эрж. – Проклятье, голос все-таки дрожит. Смотреть на Дунай, на сербский берег, только не опустить головы. – Германия отдал тебе Северную Трансильванию, а не меня в подстилки. 

\- Я думаю, это лишь вопрос времени, - поведал Венгрия ему на ухо и едко поинтересовался: - Или ты думаешь, что тебе есть, что предложить Германии такого, чтобы он сделал ставку на тебя? Не льсти себе, мышка. Так сосать… прости, быть настолько убедительным ты при всем своем опыте не сможешь.

\- А ты, значит, смог? – невинно уточнил Батори. 

Щекой с оконной рамой он встретился с мыслью, что не удивлен и что это того стоило. Сдержать шипение, когда Эржерон за волосы потянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову и встретиться с собой взглядом, не вышло. 

\- В следующий раз полетишь носом в стену, и я не стану тормозить тебя на полпути, - предупредил Хедервари с глумливой нежностью, но Стефану показалось, что он различил в угрозе какую-то фальшь. Так его расчет все-таки оправдал себя хоть в чем-то?.. Германия не дал Венгрии карт-бланша? 

\- «В следующий раз»? – фыркнул Румыния. – Колени подгибаются от твоего благородства.

Колени и правда подгибались, но от головокружения. Он не готов к таким маневрам. Не когда его хладнокровно рвут на куски, покровительственно улыбаясь: ну, что ты, милый, это для твоего же блага. 

\- А чего бы и не проявить благородство? – хмыкнул Эрж, резко, отчего Румыния едва не упал, отпустив. – Трансильвания все равно моя. 

\- Северная, - упрямо напомнил Стефан. 

\- Не все же сразу, - ухмыльнулся Венгрия. – Я не спешу, я в своем праве. 

Румыния нервно усмехнулся в ответ. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что это все – только начало.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ты сам об этом попросил. А ведь могли решить вопрос полюбовно. - После того, как Румыния, не желая конфронтации с СССР, удовлетворила советский ультиматум и передала Советскому Союзу Бессарабию и Северную Буковину, захваченные ей после Первой мировой войны, венгерское правительство сочло, что румынское более не намерено настаивать на целостности своей территории как на непременном условии, и подняло трансильванский вопрос. Страны «Оси» предложили решить дело путем прямых переговоров, и те начались 16 августа 1940 в Турну-Северине (Дробета-Турну-Северин, город в Валахии на левом берегу Дуная на самой границе с Сербией). Венгерская делегация намеревалась получить как можно большую часть Трансильвании, румынская не намеревалась отдавать практически ничего и предложила лишь крошечный кусочек. В итоге переговоры зашли в тупик, и Румыния обратилась к Германии и Италии с просьбой об арбитраже. Арбитраж был произведен 30 августа 1940 в Бельведерском дворце Вены министрами иностранных дел Германии фон Риббентропом и Италии Чиано. Венгрия получила 43 104 кв.км территорий (Северная Трансильвания).
> 
> …эта стальная безделушка, которую ты смеешь называть короной… - речь о Стальной короне – румынской королевской регалии. Корона была изготовлена к коронации Кароля I из стали трофейной турецкой пушки, захваченной румынами во время войны за независимость против Османской империи (1877—1878) в битве под Гривицей 30 августа 1877 года. По желанию Кароля I корона была сделана из чистой стали, без добавления золота, чтобы подчеркнуть героизм румынских солдат. Как символ суверенности Румынии украшала голову гербового орла.
> 
> … и так слишком легкая, чтобы крепко держаться у тебя на голове. - сталь значительно легче традиционного для корон металла – золота. 
> 
> … столкнуть на небе солнце и луну… он стал черен, как ночь… - Солнце, луна, черный орел и семь замков – символы Трансильвании, веками принадлежавшей Венгрии. 
> 
> …золотые крыла румынского орла… - золотой орел – символ Валахии и принадлежности Румынии к романским народам.
> 
> Ночь, где господствует сон, мертвенный сон, от которого пробудиться во второй раз уже не удастся, потому что, в конечном счете, «тогда» не вышло, а потому и «сейчас» у Румынии больше нет и не будет?.. - отсылка к строкам песни, написанной в 1848 Андреем Мурешану и тут же ставшей одной из главных песен румынских патриотов (а сегодня это гимн Румынии):  
> Пробудись, румын, от мертвенного сна,  
> В котором держат варвары-тираны.  
> Теперь иль никогда создай свою новую судьбу,  
> Перед коей склонятся даже злейшие твои враги. 
> 
> …все, что мне принадлежало. - были в истории периоды, когда Венгерскому королевству принадлежали все территории, составляющие современную Румынию, что в контексте Хеталии можно рассматривать как то, что Эрж был «боссом» Стефана.
> 
> …знаменем, постулирующим вечное стремление к свободе… - синий цвет на флаге Румынии символизирует свободу. 
> 
> Так его расчет все-таки оправдал себя хоть в чем-то?.. - Франц Гальдер, начгенштаба сухопутных войск вермахта в 1938-1942, писал: «Гитлер колебался […] между двумя возможностями: или идти вместе с Венгрией, или дать Румынии гарантии против Венгрии». В конечном счете выбор был сделан в пользу раздела Трансильвании на две части. Он не удовлетворил ни Венгрию, ни Румынию, и сохранил за Германией определенную свободу маневра.


End file.
